stcroixrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Carolyn Lam
}} TAG] - MAIL - MUN Portrayed by Lexa Doig Partner: N/A Friends: Coming Soon Family: Coming Soon Residence: Citadel - Dorm A ---- } |} |} |} |} ---- Dr. Carolyn Lam leaves canon after Family Ties EVERYONE'S GOT ISSUES "You wanted to be a General..." Carolyn is the only child of Kim Lam and Hank Landry. Growing up with a Father who was a career military officer was very hard on Carolyn and her mother, as Hank would often disappear for days and sometimes weeks at a time. She wasn't able to understand her father's extended absences due to his work dealing with classified information. Sadly her mother wasn't able to understand either, and the couple divorced after twelve years of marriage. All communication between her parents stopped about two or three years before she arrived at SGC (Stargate Command). Carolyn grew up to become a medical doctor. She received surgical training and that was evident when she was able to work on an injured Sodan Jaffa. She also spent time working at the Center for Disease Control (CDC). She was approached by General Jack O'Neill and asked to become the new Chief Medical Officer (CMO) of the SGC. Not able to resist the opportunity to work at the facility, she accepted. Though at the time she accepted, she had no idea that the new Commanding Officer would end up being her father, Major General Hank Landry. While she wasn't excited about working under her Father, she accepted it and learned to do what was needed to be able to do her job. She slowly began to understand her Father and why he was never able to tell her and her Mother anything about his job. She came to understand that knowing such classified information and not being able to tell his family about it hadn't been easy on him either - as she found herself in the same position being unable to tell her mother anything that was going on. It took time, but she was able to slowly start getting over her feelings of hostility toward her and actually began to form a sort of relationship with him. She even helped her Father's attempts at reconciling with her Mother, which were in fact successful. INSIDES ARE NOT OUTSIDES Carolyn is often described as stubborn as she refuses to let something go until all possibilities surrounding it are explored. Rarely opening herself up to those she doesn't know, Carolyn can easily come off as secretive, snobby , cold and distant - making it hard for others to get to know her. Allowing herself to be vulnerable and to relinquish control in any sort of relationship is not easy for her. She has intense, passionate loves and hates and is a jealously loyal and protective friend - or a fearsome foe. Carolyn has had a nasty habit of holding on to past hurts, resentments, and guilt - and to keep such feelings to herself. Though she knows she needs to learn to forgive and let go, and also learn to express her feelings openly and directly, rather than hiding them. She has genuine concern about the people she works with and for her patients though. This helps her in her line of work, and some times it appears as though she becomes a little to emotionally involved in her cases. She has a dry sense of humor and sometimes people find it hard to know when she's joking and when she's being completely serious. Level headed, she is more likely to spend a few days thinking something over carefully than making a spur of the moment decision. She much prefers to make decisions based on logic, science and facts rather than emotional decisions. Her highly analytical nature makes her look forward to challenges, and the need to prove herself a capable doctor. The Team | Canon * General Hank Landry * Jack O'Neill * Samantha Carter * Teal'c * Vala * Jackson * Mitchell Lam, Carolyn Lam, Carolyn Lam, Carolyn